


Kiss A Ginger Day

by Kai_nimura



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Hux, This is why Hux drinks, kylux trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_nimura/pseuds/Kai_nimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma let Kylo Ren learn about Kiss a Ginger Day and Hux has to suffer for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss A Ginger Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandela Jungschlager](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wandela+Jungschlager).



"General." Captain Phasma carefully approached General Hux on the command bridge of the Finalizer, she made a horrid mistake. A honest to goodness terrible mistake.

General Hux looked up from his data pad and looked over at the Captain of the Storm Troopers, "Yes, Phasma?"

"I may have made a terrible mistake sir." Her voice hitched, she was clearly nervous.

Hux stilled, he paused and watched her, even in full uniform he knew she was sweating and worried. "What kind of mistake?" 

She took a deep breathe, "I was speaking with another officer about Humanoid non-official holidays and Kylo Ren overheard us, and inquired about the holiday we where speaking about," She paused, "And he seemed truly interested, so I may have explained it to him."

Now he was confused, "And HOW is that a mistake? Is he going to be asking Supreme Leader Snoke for an insurmountable amount of free time to go and 'celebrate' this holiday?" He paused, "That would be a fantastic thing, he'd get off my ship and everything he broke can be fully fixed and tidied up. No more destroyed equipment. There would be order and peace on my ship." He seemed pleased at the idea.

"General... sir?" She swallowed, "It was kiss a ginger day sir." She took a single step back, "The non official humanoid holiday in which is it custom to kiss people who have, your hair color, sir."

General Hux's smile melted off his face, his eyes grew wide and the headache behind his right eye returned with the eye twitch. "Phasma." He took a long deep breathe, "Are you. Telling me. KYLO REN. Is aware of 'Kiss a Ginger Day'?"

"Yes, General." She replied quickly.

General Brendol Hux II, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm, surely nothing would come of this. Nothing at all. This was fine. This was just fine, it's not like Kylo Ren would use this as an opportunity to make him look like a fool.

Who was he kidding, this was Kylo Ren, he was going to do something. General Hux KNEW he would do something.

"When, is this day, Captain.?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

She was slowly backing away from him, "Today sir. I apologize sir, I wasn't thinking."

Before Hux could respond the doors to the command bridge slid open, and The Master of the Knights of Ren strode onto the bridge, his helmet was not on his head. His eyes where searching, and then he saw -him-. He looked right at General Hux and walked forward until he stood right in front of the Ginger General.

"Did you lose your helmet Kylo Ren?" Hux snarled at him, trying to remain calm in the face of his oncoming doom.

Kylo Ren's face held no expression for a moment, but then a smirk crossed his face. "It's getting polished."

Hux's nose scrunched up as he narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed. "Then, is there something I can help you with?" He bared his teeth as he spoke, like a dog attempting to scare another dog with a display of aggression.

A gloved hand reached out and touched Hux's cheek, moving down to his neck as Kylo Ren stepped closer to him, "There is one thing." He spoke low and calm, his deep brown eyes staring right into Hux's blue-green ones.

Kylo Ren kissed him, it wasn't a quick kiss, nor a sloppy one, it was a passionate kiss with a little bite at the end, Kylo's method of claiming the General as - his-.

Hux stood there after Kylo had broken the kiss, his face flustered and red. He was stunned, not so much by the fact he had been kissed, it wasn't the first time he had kissed the man, far from it. But it was the first kiss done so PUBLICLY. "Kylo?" He barely managed to get the word out.

Kylo Ren stepped away, a small grin on his face as he left the command deck. But not before whispering a little something into Hux's mind, -I'll be in your private quarters.-

General Hux stood there, composing himself. Waiting a good 10 minutes before speaking, "I will be in my private quarters, do NOT disturb me, unless the ship is on fire or about to explode, or for some reason we are all about to die."

He heard one of his officers squeak out a "Yes, General."

With that General Hux went to properly celebrate 'kiss a ginger day' with Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Wandela Jungschlager of the w_jungschlager instagram, and her Kylo Ren and General Hux BJDs for this.
> 
> I am sorry Hux, but truly you deserve this.
> 
> un-beta'd.


End file.
